Stupid Volturi
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: Summary: Edward's gone. He didn't leave, he was kidnapped by the volturi as sort of a prank I guess you could say. But none of the other Cullens know that He is there or that it was a prank.


**Summary: Edward's gone. He didn't leave, he was kidnapped by the volturi as sort of a prank I guess you could say. But none of the other Cullens know that He is there or that it was a prank/. Bella is distraught and depressed, She wont talk or hunt. One day things go too far for her and she takes a trip to Italy. Who does she see? Normal Pairings. Bella is a vampire and Nessie doesn't exist. Sorry. One-shot.**

**BPOV**

I had just gotten back from a hunt. When I got in the house I was met with sad faces. Uh-oh. This cant be good. I looked around for Edward but he wasn't there. I figured he was up in our room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. No one answered but they grimaced.

"What's wrong." I asked more warily.

"Bella." Carlisle began, "Edward's missing. We cant find him anywhere. No note, no trace, nothing. I'm sorry." He finished. I froze. Edward, Gone. I couldn't speak. All I could do was walk up to our room and curl up in the bed. After hat seemed like forever I got up and started looking around for anything that might give us a clue to where he is. All I found were a dust bunny, a pin that he loved and never took off, a cell phone number I didnt recognize. Wait. I thought over the things I found. A dust Bunny.... There were never dust bunnies here Esme and I always scoured the building getting rid of the dust bunnies. The pin... It was custom made. It was in a heart shape and it had Lua Tua Cantate on it. Blood Singer in Italian. I had given it to him as a birthday present signifying that he was my blood singer. He hasn't taken it off since. Then the phone number. I din't know it. I took all these things down to my family.

" Look guys. I found something." I said they came and looked.

"A dust bunny, a pin, and a phone number. I get how the phone number might help as it is not one I recognize either. But I dont get how the dust bunny and the pin will?" Carlisle said.

" Well Esme and I always scour the house or dust bunnies and get rid of them so there shouldn't be any because we just got rid of them all yesterday. I gave him that pin for his last birthday and he doesn't take it off. And when he does its only to take a shower and He leaves it on the shelf. I found it on the floor." I explained. They all gasped.

"What I don't get is why did he take it off and who let the number???" I said my voice breaking three times.

-----------------------------two weeks later (sorry for the time jump. Still in Bella's pov)-----------------------------

I was on a plane to Volterra. I couldn't live without Edward anymore. I was going to ask Aro to kill me. I left a note for my family asking them to just let me go and if they find edward to tell him I love him. The flight attendants were telling everyone to buckle our seatbelts as we were landing at the Volterra aitport. When we landed I got off and walked out of the airport. It was cloudy today so I could walk among the humans. But I stayed near alleyways just incase it turned sunny. Finally I found the visitor's entrance to the castle. I walked in and found the front desk. Sitting there was Gianna, the lady who was there when I came here to save Edward from dying.

"Hello how may I help you?" Gianna asked.

"Hello, I am here to see Aro." I said.

"Alright one moment." She said pressing a button.

_'Hello Gianna. whats up?'_ Aro asked.

"Hello Aro. I have a young lady who would like to see you. Can I send her in?" Gianna asked.

_'Is she human or Vampire? And vegetarian or not?' _Aro asked.

"A vampire and Vegetarian." Gianna stated.

_'Send her in.' _Aro ordered.

"Alright. You can go in now. Through that door." She told me.

" I know, I've been here before." I said smiling. I walked to the door and pulled it open. Then I stepped on through. The room was pretty much the same as the last time I was here. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were stationed at the far side of the room, Jane was on Caius' left and Alec was on Marcus' right. Aro was in between Marcus and Caius.

"Isabella! What a surprise! What brings you here?" Aro said.

" I ask you to kill me" I said.

"Why though?" Aro asked.

" I have no reason to live. The love of my life was taken from me and I have lost all will to live." I said.

"Ah. It will be a waste to kill such a talented person such as yourself and for no reason at all." Aro said.

"What do you mean???" I asked confused. Of course there was a reason. Edward was gone, I couldn't live without him.

"Bring him out." Aro commanded. Soon two new vampires that weren't there last time came in dragging a struggling Edward out into the room. They brought him to Aro and stopped. Edward was facing Aro so he couldn't see me.

" Now do you see what I mean young one? Edward is here and Alive so there is no reason to kill you." As Aro said this Edward fought to see who Aro was talking to.

"Who are you talking to Aro? WHO!" Edward yelled. I almost broke down at the sound of his voice.

"Why dear Edward. Haven't you guessed? Whoelse would come here asking for her death?" Aro said calmly.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

"Bella!? NO!" Edward yelled.

"You heard her men. Let him go." Aro commanded. The two Vampires let my love go and he turned around. Again I almost broke down when I saw the pained look on his face. His eyes are what got me the most. The bruises were dark and and he probably hadn't hunted in two weeks. He ran towards me and I ran towards him and when we met in the middle we hugged each other so hard that if we were human we would have crushed each other.

"Why Bella, love. Why?" He asked.

"I wasn't about to live without you for much longer and Alice couldn't see you anymore so I thought you had died. I wanted to die to in order to be with you." I said laying my head on his chest.

"So Bella. Arent you happy that we didn't grant your wish right away?" Aro asked me. Edward and I turned slightly.

"Extremely." I said.

"Good. Because it was all a big prank." Aro said smiling.

"It wasn't a very funny one." Both me and Edward said at the same time.

"Now Before I dismiss you I have to ask one thing. Are you still a newborn?" Aro asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Remember. Keep the Secret." Aro said.

"Of course." I said. With that we left.

"What happened Edward?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to get back and Jane, Alec, and two other guys I dont know came through my window and made off with me. I took my pin off and threw it on the floor in order for you to find it. I also left the number to Gianna's desk. and I grabbed a dust bunny off of Alec's cloak and threw it on the floor. I am guessing that you didnt call the number???" He said.

" No, none of us recognized it so we didnt call it. Good job with the clues though. None of the others found them." I said from Edward's arms. He had picked me up bridal style and for once I didnt care.

"Thanks. Why didnt they find them?" Edward asked.

"I dont know."I said.

"I love you Bella." Edward said.

"I love you too Edward." I said kissing him.

----------------------------------two days later-----------------------------------------

its been two days since the Volturi tried to prank us. Edward had gone back to never taking the pin off. And everytime I went hunting, he did too. and everytime that I stayed home from hunting and He had to hunt someone was always with me. I made someone stay with him when i went hunting and he didn't need to. Life was good. So much for jake's little motto.

"_Life sucks. and then you die._" Right. Its more like this.

"human life sucks, then you fall in love with a vampire. Then you get changed." or something like that.


End file.
